Sword of Rasengan
by Amnesty
Summary: Naruto, a young squire in Konoha quite suddenly and very unexpectedly comes into possession of a very mystical, very powerful sword. Now what is he supposed to do?


Authors Note:

So, I was really unhappy with the first chapter so I decided to amp it a bit. You probably won't notice a huge significance but I like it better. I also extended it to where I wanted to end the chapter to begin with... Well... Enjoy.

P.S To Magic Empress of Wild (thanks for the review btw) since I don't really care if I spoil the coupling (If you look at my page you could probably guess whom I ship) in this fic the only real couple it will have is ShikaTema. I may also throw in some NaruHina if I feel the need but that's not a promise.

Chapter 1

Cold rain pelted the grassy fields of Konoha as the ferocious storm raged above. Darkness enveloped the field and the only light to be seen was the brief flashes of lightning before everything once again plunged into pitch black darkness. And though many of the woodland creatures prone to wonder the night, tonight they took refuge from the ferocious storm, yet the sloshy grass field had one occupant busy at work.

Naruto, a young squire in the Konoha kingdom stood stock still while holding a small sword in the wide field as the raging wind hit against him, futility trying to knock him from his battle stance. He stared determinedly into the darkness as if challenging unseen forces to battle him. With a cackle of lighting and a brief flash of light he struck out into the open air. Quick slashes at the unseen enemy, pivoting left and right to dodge blows as quick as the lighting itself. He heaved with extortion being with this self training for most of the night with little rest. As quickly as he started he halted back into his battle stance and tried to control his ragged breathing. He waited in silence as the storm raged on around him, thunder shaking the earth below.

His soaked blonde hair dripped and slid down the back of his neck. He hated the feeling of dripping wet hair but he couldn't let the small annoyance keep him from his personal battle. Another flash of lighting and he was off again. He vigorously attacked forward with every fiber in his body. He then started to make a quick turn, another quick dodge, when the mud underneath him slid- pulling his feet out from under him. Falling back Naruto landed with a wet smack against the ground. Laying flat on his back he stared into the thunderous storm, catching his breath.

"And… I'm dead," he muttered into the thunderous sky. While taking this opportunity for a short break he stared into the dark abyss above watching the lightning dance across the sky and listened to the mighty booms of the thunder. Closing his eyes he allowed the lulling rumble to drift him away into a peaceful trance. He was thinking about heading home for the night but he was just going to rest here for a moment longer.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a sword pierced the ground next to him, mere inches away from his head. Naruto's eyes popped open and he sat up as quick as the lightning around him and turned the fallen object. Gawking at the fallen sword that came so near to taking his life Naruto reached out and slid his hand down the silvery hilt with beautiful engravings.

He quickly glanced around trying to see where it may have come from- half expecting to see his friend, Kiba, standing off to the side busting a gut laughing at how he spooked him. But looking around the best he could in the darkness he could tell that he was alone. He wasn't ever sure how Kiba would get a hold of such a magnificent sword in the first place. Thinking for a moment Naruto's gaze went to the sky, searching through the clouds.

"Where in the world?" He questioned. "It couldn't have just fallen from the sky, but where else could it have come from?"

His hand wrapped around the silver hilt and he pulled it out from the ground. He turned the master weapon in his hand as he inspected its condition. It looked to be in great shape but it was hard to tell in the darkness and he would have to better inspect it when he got to the barracks. He wish it had a sheath for him to carry the sword in but he supposed that he could do without for now. A huge grin spread across his face.

"This. Is. Awesome!" He cried out as he made a few practice swings with his new found sword slicing through the air with incredibly ease. Naruto had never held a sword that seemed so balanced, so perfect.

He quickly turned his heals and started running back toward his town with new found bravado. He was so giddy with excitement over his new found treasure that he was nearly skipping through the puddles as he declined down the hill and into the city streets. He ran as quickly as he could through the downpour, darting down tight alleys of cobblestone houses. It wasn't long until he finally made it to the barracks quarters where the squires slept.

He stopped just short of the door and checked his composure and as quietly as possible he pulled on the door, wincing at the loud groaning it made as it opened. When it was just enough open he slid through the door and closed it behind him. Glancing around, making sure that no one was around, he slowly made his way down to the sleeping quarters as quietly as he could. He was almost home free until his superior officer, Iruka, rounded the corner and intercepted him.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea what time it is?" He immediately questioned.

"Uh- I-" Naruto stammered as he hid the sword behind his back.

He took Naruto's appearance in and made a sour face. "What have you been doing? Late night training? Naruto its pouring rain out."

"Come on Iruka, I'm not twelve anymore," Naruto started. "And it's not that bad out there." Thunder sounded so fiercely that the walls shook. Naruto and Iruka looked around a bit before they shared a look. "Well… It could be worse."

"If it was any worse we'd be flooded."

"Exactly!" Naruto exclaimed as if he held a valid point, lifting his arms in exasperation.

Iruka reeled back in surprise of what Naruto was holding in his hands. "Where'd you get that?"

"What?" Naruto laughed as he brought the sword around. He held it in front of him and looked over it. It even looked more marvelous in the light. The silver was the strangest color that all most looked white. The hilt was decorated in fascinating designs that seemed to hold an unknown meaning. The guards looked liked twin talons turned to the pristine blade. "I, uh, found it."

"You found it! Naruto, that looks expensive. Someone must be looking for it. You'll be lucky if it hasn't been reported stolen. Where'd you find it?"

"The fields north of here," he pointed. "It just randomly fell from the sky."

"It… fell from the sky?" He asked skeptically. "Naruto do you seriously expect me to believe-"

"It's true! Have I ever lied to you?"

Iruka glared at him.

"Well… I'm not lying now."

"You know what?" Iruka said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's late- I'm tired. You can hold on to the sword tonight but we're going to have to find the owner tomorrow."

"But Iruka-"

"Goodnight Naruto. Clean up before you go to bed. You look like the swamp monster from all those bad legends."

Naruto sighed, "all right, goodnight Iruka."

"Goodnight Naruto." Iruka said as he turned and left back down the hall.

Naruto sighed and continued to his room. Since he was one of few who lived in the barracks unlike most that just commuted from home while on duty or stationed for training he was allotted a room just to himself. He wasn't sure but he thought that Iruka may have hand a hand in securing it for him. Though he liked to act authoritive Naruto knew better than most of what a softy and a push over he really was. He opened the door to his small room and placed the sword neatly on his intable. He looked at for a moment before quickly taking off his muddy clothes and tossing them to the side of his disorderly room. He sifted though some dirty clothes until he found a washcloth and rubbed it against his head to get some of the mud off.

"I'll just clean up more tomorrow," he mumbled while drying his wet hair enough to where it wouldn't bother him. He then slipped into some simple pajamas and went to bed practically falling asleep on impact.

* * *

The next morning Naruto groggily woke to the sounds of boisterous laughter coming somewhere from outside. He glanced around- noting how bright it was in his room- it had to be late morning by now. He wondered where Iruka was. Iruka wanted to track down the owner of the sword he found yesterday. Naruto wasn't even sure how it came to him in the first place. 'Come to him? That was a strange thought. Swords don't come to people. Still, he had no clue who it could belong to or where to start. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes while also letting out a loud yawn.

He turned to look at the sword lying next to him. Naruto couldn't explain it but for some reason he felt some connection to this wondrous piece of steel. It felt all most like he's had it his whole life comparable to something like being visited from an old friend. Naruto pushed his thoughts and blanket off him and got out of his bed. Walking to his drawers he pulled out a plain tunic and pants and after finishing getting dressed he grabbed the sword and headed to through the door. He knew he was still pretty dirty from last night and badly needed a bath… but it could wait until he found out what was going on outside.

Out of the door the noise was considerable louder. Something was definitely going on but he wasn't sure what or where. He saw a couple of other squires run down the hall leading to the practice field. Thinking that was the best course to find what was going on he followed. Shortly later he made it out of the barracks and onto the training field. A good size of both squires and knights seemed to be gathering around some sort of event. He tried to peer over the mob of people but he didn't quite have the height benefit to see over the crowd.

"Naruto!" Came a voice somewhere behind him. Turning to the voice he could see Sakura running toward him. She was clad in her Sect of the Fire uniform, a long white tunic with puffy shoulders and a skirt that came to her knees but with two long slits to her hips for easy movement. The pants of the outfit were loose and puffed at the bottom. In the middle of the chest and lower back was the symbol of Fire, a large flame representing the Will of Fire and the sect of healers in Konoha.

"Sakura! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, though very happy to see her. Ever since he first saw her when he was a small child he had always had a crush on her though to his disappointment and not lack of trying she never saw him as anything more as a dear friend.

She came to a stop in front of him and brushed her strangely natural pink hair out of her green eyes. "Oh some… Naruto, what have you been doing? You're filthy."

"Oh… just some personal training…."

Her eyes narrowed. "With the pigs?"

"I can't look that bad…" Naruto replied sheepishly.

"Well you do. You really need to go take a bath, okay?" Sakura sighed and looked up for a brief moment before her gaze settled on him again. "Look Naruto, I'm sorry. I was up all night with a stupid boy who thought it would be a good idea to do back flips off the barrack walls."

"Ha, that's fun to do!" Naruto exclaimed. His expression quickly changed with the dirty glare that he was receiving from Sakura. "I mean… How horrible! Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Sakura hissed. "A few broken ribs and a concussion, nothing too serious. He'll live at least. I was just about to head to Archduchess Tsunade's office now." Sakura noticed the new weapon Naruto was holding to his side and had to comment. "Hey, Naruto that's nice. Is it new? Where'd you get it?"

"Oh this?" Naruto replied, bringing the beautiful workmanship forward. "I… found it?"

"You found it? Where?"

"In the fields north of here while I was training last night."

Sakura's hands went straight to her hips. "Last night? Naruto, it was storming last night. You could have gotten sick, what were you thinking?"

"Thinking?"

"Nevermind," Sakura sighed. "I'm so tired- I just want to go to bed…."

"This conversation sounds familiar…"

"What?"

"Nothing…."

They stood in silence for a moment while Naruto let Sakura stretch and unwind a bit. It wasn't long after when Iruka came walking towards them from across the field.

"Sakura, good to see you. It's been a while. How have you been?"

"Fine, thanks."

"And it's good to see Naruto finally up and about. I was wondering when you'd finally wake up."

"Yeah, I must have been more tired than I though." Iruka laughed.

"And you're just as coated in mud as when I left you. Why haven't you visited the bath house yet?"

"My goodness! I'm getting to it Iruka." Naruto exclaimed. "I was planning on going this morning but I heard all this excitement going on and had to check it out. I still don't know what's going on."

"Oh that?" Iruka indicated to the crowd of cheerers. "Guy and Kakashi are having one of their matches today. I watched a bit of it and it's really not all that interesting. It's a battle of the one armed pushups. It looks like Guy will win this one."

In all most perfect timing the crowd erupted in a loud cheer of a chant of Guy's name repeated rhythmically.

"See?"

"Aw, I wanted Kakashi to win," muttered Naruto.

"Maybe next time. Well, Sakura. It was nice seeing you but Naruto and I have some business to take care of today. Give my best to the Queen when you see her."

"Right, no problem. You two stay out of trouble." She said with a wave before heading of do go about her day.

"Bye Sakura!" He then turned to Iruka. "So, where do we start?"

A lop sided grin went across Iruka's face as he turned Naruto back to the barracks. "The bathhouse."

* * *

To Naruto's happy surprise, after emerging from the washroom where Iruka was waiting, he found that Shikamaru Nara was outside waiting as well, speaking to Iruka casually. It was odd because Shikamaru hardly ever came to the barracks because he doesn't really have a reason to. He has come on occasion to visit his best friend, Choji, but to Naruto's knowledge Choji was off duty for a few more weeks- yet here he was in full wizard attire. Naruto never could figure out how he kept from burning up in those thick robes of his.

Shikamaru was definitely a strange character. At the young age of six it was revealed that Shikamaru held a very rare ability- the gift of wizardry. Soon after word got around a trained wizard came out to the town specifically to train Shikamaru. Needless to say it was a very exciting time here in Konoha. The wizard stayed with the city for about a year, giving Shikamaru the basics of wizardry before she had to leave. But before she left she gave Shikamaru a small library of books for him to continue his self study. Naruto doesn't really know if Shikamaru would fall under the "powerful wizard" category because other then him and his previous teacher, who sadly wouldn't show off her ability no mater how much he begged, he has never met another.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto called. "How're you doing?"

Both Iruka and Shikamaru turned to Naruto as he came to them. Shikamau gave Naruto a smile as he got closer. "Hey Naruto. I'm doing all right. How are you?"

"Great as all ways. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru's eyes seemed to become unfocused for a bit before his gazed once again locked on Naruto's. "I felt… like I needed to be here today."

"Um… okay," Naruto replied.

Because of his abilities Shikamaru had inherited a strange personality that was apparently common to most wizards, at least so he's been told. It was akin to something like a second sense. Naruto remembered even before Shikamaru's abilities were brought to light him doing the oddest things. From little things like somehow knowing where Choji's mom hid her amazing cookies to even things far more extreme…

One time, when they were much younger he, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji were playing down in the market place, running a muck like typical kids. They past a building, Naruto couldn't remember what kind, but while running past Shikamaru just stopped and starred at the building for the longest time. Choji stayed behind, worried about his friend and when asked what was wrong Shikamaru went all most to the point a shedding tears. Luckily Shikamaru's mom, Yoshino, wasn't too far off and came to the rescue. She blamed it on being out in the sun too long, was hot and that he just needed to get inside for a bit. The next day a huge fire broke out in that same building and collapsed, killing three people. Nobody related it to Shikamaru in anyway but Naruto figured years later that he somehow knew that it was going to happen but was too young and inexperienced to comprehend what he saw. So, needless to say when Shikamaru spoke you'd do yourself best to listen.

Shikamaru's eyes went straight to the sword Naruto was holding. "Naruto, where did you get that sword?" He asked astounded.

Naruto sighed, reading himself to go over the odd occurrence once again. Hopefully Shikamaru wouldn't lecture him like everyone else had. "Last night I was training in the fields, and yes I know it was storming, and while I was resting it literally fell from the sky next to me."

"Naruto, that's amazing." Shikamaru exclaimed, wide eyed.

"Yes, I'm telling the tru-… Wait, you believe me?" He asked, astonished.

"Of course I believe you, do you have any idea what that is?"

Was this a trick question? "A… sword?"

Shikamaru continued, ignoring Naruto's response. "I think I know why I felt the need to come here today and why I was lead to you."

"Shikamaru, what are you talking about?" Iruka asked.

Shikamaru's eyes were wide in amazement as he eyed the sword. "This is the legendary sword of Rasengan."

"What!" Iruka yelled.

"Yeah, what?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru glared at Naruto. "Naruto you idiot, don't you know anything?"

"I know plenty!" Naruto snapped. "I've just never heard of this Rasengan stuff."

Sighing, Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I'll tell you more about it, but not here. We're drawing too much attention."

"What does it matter? And we're only drawing attention because you stick out like a sore thumb."

"Just follow me." Shikamaru said as he led both Naruto and Iruka away to a place where they could talk in private.

* * *

They found a small table set outside under a tree where a lot of traffic didn't pass. Sitting around the table Naruto placed the sword in the middle.

"So… What's all this 'Sword of Rasengan' stuff about anyways?"

"The sword of Rasengan," Iruka started, going into one of his "lecture modes" as Naruto liked to call them, "is a sword created by the ancient magic of wizards long ago during The Great War of Nations which was-"

"The war fought between every nation back in… a really long time ago." Naruto cut in.

"Yes, it was a _very _long time ago." Iruka continued. In the end it fell to two of the most powerful nations at the time: Sunagakure, the Land of Wind and Kirigakure, the Land of Mist.

"Wait, but I always thought we, the Land of Fire, was the most powerful?"

"Currently, yes, but over the grand scheme of time power comes and goes and changes constantly. After the war our nation had a huge increase in births and with that, in the later years, we had more soldiers for our army, workers for the fields, smiths, and other trade goods so our economy benefited. We also had some of the greatest inventors, doctors, and warriors come during those times. So, with a solid economy, a massive military and new technology we took the spot of the most powerful nation."

"I see, but where does this sword fit in?" Naruto asked.

"Well, the two great nations at the time continued their long and bloody war while the conquered smaller nations suffered and starved at their expense. Eventually the tides turned in favor of The Suna and while the Kiri's resources and army was finally running dry and an end finally looked to be in sight. Then something unexpected happened. In the Land of Mist lived an order of wizards fighting to see their homeland victories and in their attempt created a powerful weapon to give them the advantages."

"What kind of weapon? What did it do?" Naruto asked.

"It was, is, called the Sword of Rinnegan that they created with very powerful and delicate magic," Shikamaru started. "The knowledge of what it actually did has actually been lost in the tombs of time. But it is believed to have a magic able to increase the size of their army ten fold."

"How's that possible."

"How in the heck should I know?"

"Well, I don't know. You're the sorcerer. Shouldn't you be an expert on these things?"

Shikamaru glared and Naruto heatedly. "First: I'm a wizard. Not a sorcerer. Second: The magic of the Sword of Rinnegan was created through the talents of multiple very old, very powerful, and very knowledgeable wizards whose power levels were far above my own. Let's also not forget the fact that the weapon they created was during a very important war so their project was kept secret and the method of how they created said sword would have been kept under tight security. What I'm telling you is history Naruto not some wizard's jargon that I'm magically pulling from my head.

"All right, all right. I get it. Sorry."

"And just because someone knows more about something than you do doesn't make them experts. It just makes them everyone else."

"Hey!"

Iruka chocked back a laugh and glanced at Naruto, amused.

"Shikamaru… You're being mean today."

"And you're being a pain in the ass."

"Okay Shikamaru, Naruto- that's enough." Iruka interrupted. "Going on, after the weapon was released it had devastating effects and the Land of Mist was once again gaining ground, but the Land of Wind wasn't done yet. They also had their share of sorcerers-"

"Wizards," Shikamaru corrected.

"Wizards who where dedicated to seeing their side victorious. That is when they themselves created the sword of Rasengan. The two warriors who were chosen to carry the weapons led their armies against each other in a deciding battle called the Battle of Tsubasa fought in the Land of Cloud. After a three month battle the Land of Wind came out victorious and the Mist was defeated, ending the Great War.

After that the elders of the Land of Wind took both swords and sealed them away somewhere in an undisclosed place in their nation. Past that not much is known about them." He turned to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, are you sure this is that legendary sword? I just don't see how all this is possible."

Shikamaru leaned forward a bit and outstretched his arm over the sword with his hand hovering right above. Sitting perfectly still he closed his eyes and focused his energy into the sword- inspecting it with his magic.

"Hey, what are you-" Naruto started but was quickly hushed by Iruka.

"After a few moments Shikamaru opened his eyes and relaxed back. "Well, I definitely can since strong magic coming from this sword but… it has barriers set up inside that are keeping from exploring it fully."

"But how do you know it's really the sword of Rasengan?"

Shikamaru sighed, leaned back and watched the clouds for a bit before responding. "Last night, I had a dream. I dreamt I saw this sword fly through the stormy night with a resolve. I don't know how but I just knew that it was the Sword of Rasengan. It's kind of like the sword was speaking to me without words. Speaking on a mental wavelength I could only feel but not hear."

"Did the sword… tell you anything else." Iruka asked with a qwirked eyebrow.

Shikamaru sighed and looked at Iruka intensely. "It felt as if it was escaping something and that something or someone was fast on its trail. I don't know what, but whatever it was it was dangerous. The sword also seemed as if it was looking for someone."

"Looking for who?" Naruto asked.

"You I suppose." Shikamaru shrugged. "It didn't specify. When I woke up I felt a need to come to the barracks and so I came and found you with the sword. But one thing is for sure is that this sword is at least partly sentient. I wish I could look farther into it but as I said before it has very powerful blocks inside that I'm not skilled enough to even begin to work past. I think it would be a good idea if we bring this to Archduchess Tsunade."

"Wait, but I still have questions," Naruto interjected. "If it's supposed to be sealed away somewhere how it get here? Who was after it? Why did it fall from the sky where I was training? What does it do?"

"Naruto, your guess is probably as good as mine. I have no clue what's going on. This sword is bigger than any of us. That's why we need to take it to Archduchess Tsunade. She's more qualified to handle delicate maters like this than I am."

"Shikamaru's right. She needs to know about this. Let's head over there immediately."

Naruto sighed. "All right all right. Granny's pretty smart even in her old age. I guess we can see what she has to say about all this."

"Well now that that's settled I think we ought to head straight over there so we can get this mattered settled." Iruka started. "Let's get moving you two."


End file.
